Spit Your Sadness Away
by ali-chan01
Summary: "Hey, Inumata. What would you do if I did something you, Satsuki, the monkey, and the frog couldn't forgive?" Set around the middle of ep 16, when the Four Devas and Satsuki return to Honnoji Academy, things apparently seem to be going well as they make touches to their final plan. But COVERS have some backhand tactics. Things seem all too smooth. Houka x Nonon
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story that isn't a one-shot, and it's a Kill La Kill one! The setting is right after the Interschool Raid, right before the Cultural and Sports Festival. I don't own Kill La Kill.**

The wind blades of the helicopter rapidly spinning, Satsuki gracefully stepped onto the entrance of Honnoji Academy, with Nonon, Ira, Uzu and Houka trailing behind her. "Satsuki-chan, what are you planning to do after this?" The curious pink haired girl asked her, trying to read Satsuki's serious expression, her beady eyes wide. "Today, my mother is coming back to our mansion. I will try and find out more. Your duties are relieved for the rest of the day, as I do not require any help." With a nod, the Four Devas and Satsuki separated.

The four Student Council members had soon arrived back in the main room, and were bickering as usual. Somehow, Gamagoori had twisted the argument so it was about who Satsuki liked most.

"Come on, you idiots, we all know Satsuki-chan likes me most. I've known her since kindergarden!" Nonon yelled with her usual high pitched voice.

"Right. With that sort of assumption its no wonder you weren't smart enough to defeat Matoi." A biting remark from Houka set Nonon off.

"You shouldn't be talking, stupid dog."

"Oh, I see the Snake can't think of any comebacks."

"Its better than someone who couldn't even last an hour against the transfer student."

"But what mattered was that you lost."

"Alright, enough with your lover's quarrel." Sanageyama commented with a playful grin.

"You're not a part of this, barbaric monkey!" Nonon and Houka snapped in unison, their cheeks turning a faint pink.

"This is not the time to be fooling around! We all know Satsuki is not someone to be underestimated, but what if something happens to her?" Gamagoori interrupted the other three with his 'I've gotta protect Satsuki" theory, which made them all roll their eyes. With nothing else to say, the four sat in silence around the dark room, with the only sound being Nonon squishing her plush toys, lying down on the sofa and Houka quickly typing on his laptop.

* * *

Stars glittered across the night sky as the four finally decided to go home, with Uzu and Gamagoori heading east, while Nonon and Houka headed west, since their houses were in the same direction (unfortunately).

"So, dog, hows life?" Nonon broke the silence.

"Better than yours, probably. Since **you **needed help from **me **during our inter-school raid."

"Well it was you who decided to help me. What, do you have a need to protect me like the frog protects Satsuki-chan?"

An awkward silence.

"…Maybe."

Another awkward silence.

"You didn't have to answer that question, you know." Nonon's cheeks flushed, but she quickly regained her composure.

On cue, a few raindrops watered down on the two, then it spread to a heavy shower, soaking both Houka and Nonon's uniform.

"Shit." was all the blue haired teenager could say as the two ran through the rain to a shelter, which sadly was much further away than they expected. Drying herself with a towel from her pink duffel bag, she took off her soggy parade hat, letting her bubblegum-like hair rest on her shoulders. Nonon turned her head to see Houka staring at her, eyeing both her hair and her outfit, slowly going down to look at her…

"Oi." The irritated girl elbowed him hard in the arm, bringing him back into reality.

"Yeah, what?" Houka realized what he was doing, answering with a calm tone in order to hide his embarrassment.

"Were you seriously just staring at my – achoo!" Nonon tried to get him to admit what he did but was intercepted by a cute sneeze. She shivered in her uniform, which was now clinging to her skin.

"Here, have the towel. I don't need it anymore." Houka draped Nonon's towel around her shoulder, making her feel a small bit warmer.

"Thanks."

"Do you think you should change? You're going to get a cold like that."

"You must be joking right. Changing here?"

"Okay then. Not my problem if you get a fever. I, on the other hand, am going to change. Turn the other way." Houka undid the belt containing his many gadgets around his waist, and started to get out his spare track uniform. After he was done, he called for Nonon to turn around. She was still blushing even though there was no reason to, which Houka found amusing.

"Come on, really? Did you have to blush that hard?"

"I-it's your fault! Boys shouldn't change in front of girls!" Nonon covered her cheeks, flustered.

Both of them were two busy blaming each other that they didn't notice the rain had finally stopped.

"Isn't it unusually quiet?" Houka noted, looking outside to find that the only sight were plain puddles, with no sign of ripples. Hastily saying goodbye to each other, Nonon rushed back to her house. Seeing the lights on, she rung the doorbell. No answer.

"That's strange. Father's normally home at this hour." Nonon thought to herself, taking out the key and unlocking the door. She opened the door to find…

Blood lay everywhere, staining every piece of furniture it could find. Chips of wood and glass lay everywhere, while some chairs had been flipped. The railing on the stairs had pieces missing from it, while the sofa's leather had been torn viciously. Her father's prized china collection had been brought to the ground from the wooden cabinet, which was still standing, albeit with difficulty.

"W-what's this?" Nonon's eyes widened with shock. Carefully stepping on the few patches of the floor with no glass or blood, she found a message carved onto the walls, saying "Follow my orders, otherwise your father and I will have a 'little talk'."

**Woo cliffy. Expect these a lot in this story. Oh and also a lot of Houka and Nonon moments will come up so expect them too.**

**Houka: Interesting. I'll add this into my data. *Starts typing into laptop***

**Nonon: Don't mind him, hes a nerd. **

**Ryuko: I'm the main character of Kill La Kill yet I don't even appear in this chapter? Damn author-san, someone's lost their-**

**Me: DON'T LOSE YOUR WAYYYYYYYY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I got 2 reviews :3 *Goes look at stories that have 100 or so reviews* I feel so stupid for thinking I had a lot of reviews. Eh anyway without further ado, heres Chapter 2! (Does that rhyme?)**

As the amber-colored sun revealed itself once more to brighten up the day, Satsuki had called a meeting in the school, explaining what she had found out.

"My mother wants us to organize a festival for Honnoji Academy, where we will distribute life fibers to the audience in order to use them as sacrifices. Of course, we will have to make sure that does not happen, and make sure that mother cannot succeed." Satsuki ordered in her usually confident voice. Everyone nodded immediately, and set to work.

In no more than a few days, the whole school had already been transformed into a giant amphitheater, with the grand stage being at the center of the whole school. Lights decorated the edge of the walls, and stair-like seats surrounded the stage itself. The Student Council room was the only place that did not change; it hung from the top of the stadium, presenting a view that could easily oversee each and every seat. Invitations were sent out to everyone in the city, including the No-stars. Satsuki watched from the Student Council room, sipping her tea as she watched the hardworking preparations for the Cultural and Sports Festival.

It was finally the night before the big day. Sanageyama stood there organizing the students to guard and monitor everyone, while Nonon was fixing the lighting of the stadium, using her baton to guide the students. Iori was swiftly manufacturing all the Goku Uniforms along with Inumuta, who soon came out to the stadium to see how it was going. Seeing the Non-Physical Committee Chair sitting down on a seat, he walked towards her, sitting next to her. Twiddling her fingers, it took Nonon a while to realize Inumata was right next to her.

"What do you want?"

"You nervous for tomorrow?"

"Of course not. It's just…"

"Oh, this is a new one. I've never seen a snake stutter before." Inumata passed another teasing remark, earning him a sharp look from Nonon.

"Shut up, dog."

"Okay, okay. Whatever." The two sat in silence, watching Sanageyama ordering the students and the lights that shone at them every so often.

"Hey, Inumuta."

"Its rare to see you call me by my name once."

"What would you do if I did something you, Satsuki, the monkey, and the frog couldn't forgive?"

"I would arrange for you to get expelled so we could have some peace." Once Nonon heard Inumuta's response, she stood up and gave him an annoyed look before walking away, angry that he could make a joke about something she was serious about. Before she could leave the audience stands though, Inumuta grabbed her wrist.

"God. You're so needy sometimes. Do I really have to say it to you directly?" To Nonon's confusion, Inumuta looked her straight into the eyes, his expression clearly irritated.

"Even if you committed something like that, I wouldn't blame you, as you would have your own reasons. Out of all of us, you would never betray Satsuki-sama." Hearing the normally composed Information and Strategy Committee Chair say this, Nonon couldn't help but look away, her cheeks darkening from a light pink to a shade of red. Feeling Inumuta's grip loosen, Nonon shook her wrist loose, and walked down a few steps. Stopping, she turned and looked at Inumuta, her eyes showing a sign of sadness, but her lips forming a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

A few hours past and the preparations for tomorrow were complete. Shiro sat back in his chair, satisfied with the amount of work done. Sipping his coffee, he doubled check all the uniforms, checking to see if any threads were sticking out. Suddenly, he felt like someone was watching him. But who would be in the room this late? Surely every student would have gone home.

"Inumuta, is that you?" Calling into the darkness, he looked around for any signs of the blue haired hacker. Silence intimidated him, every hair on Shiro's body rising up.

"Must be my imagination." Muttering to himself, he continued with his work. Little did he know that someone was approaching him from behind, footsteps echoing slightly, but not loud enough for him to hear. The Sewing Club president whipped his head around to feel a knife plunging into his side, which retracted from the wound as quickly as it stabbed. Blood pouring straight from the cut, Iori's knees gave way, losing consciousness, then finally collapsed in the middle of the room.

* * *

"Where's Iori? I strictly informed him to come here." Satsuki strode back and forth, speaking in an impatient tone.

"He probably went home. The last I saw him, he looked awfully tired." Houka suggested.

"I guess we will have to continue without him. We are now ready to welcome my mother. I appreciate all your hard work." The Student Council President thanked the four, raising a dish filled with wine. The others did too, but Nonon looked down onto the floor, averting Satsuki's unflinching gaze. Drinking the wine, they all threw the dish onto the floor, shattering it immediately upon impact. Houka glanced sideways at Nonon, noticing the guiltiness in her eyes.

**Dun dun dunnnnnn things are starting to heat up aren't they~ Read and review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo 2 chapters at a time! Did this cuz I didn't wanna disappoint you guys ^-^ Anyway I'm probably going to slow down a bit with the updates because I have school and homework . **

Back in REVOCS headquarters, Ragyo Kiryuin was picking the perfect dress (well if you notice her sense of style, it's probably more of a costume) to wear for the big day. Rei waited outside patiently, along with Nui, who was ready, wearing her usual light pink dress and her umbrella. The shining sunlight then glanced at Ragyo as she came out of her changing room, as if the rays were naturally attracted to the CEOs aura.

"Ma'am, shall we head to the festival now?" The loyal secretary bowed, gesturing towards the door.

"May there be success." Nui, who was unusually formal, bowed as well, following Ragyo after she calmly walked to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, everything else had been prepared in the stadium, and people from outside the Academy were starting to arrive. Satsuki was strolling back and forth, monitoring everyone with her sharp eyes (and eyebrows, I might add), Gamagoori was at her side, refusing to leave her, and Sanageyama was making sure there were no disturbances during the Festival, directing the student-guards around with his bamboo sword. And Nonon…she was sitting on the edge of the stage, staring into nothingness. Inumuta, who was observing her from a distance, decided to try and snap her out of her thoughts. Casually walking up to her and sitting down, he prodded her on the arm. No answer.

"Trying to be silent huh.." A devilish thought squirmed into Inumuta's mind, and he jabbed her lightly on the waist, which was her pressure point.

"Gah!"

"Finally." The Student Council member smirked, satisfied with his plans results.

"Oh. It's just you, dog." Nonon crossed her arms, slightly irritated that the peaceful state she was in was disturbed.

"You seem to be colder than usual today."

"Really?"

"Don't tell me you're actually nervous for this thing."

"You're kidding."

"Then what?"

"Shut it." Nonon puzzled Houka even more, standing up and walking away, leaving him by himself to wonder. Calling her again, he wasn't surprised when Nonon did not respond, instead glaring at him in annoyance.

"Don't tell me…you're on your…thing of the month?" Few seconds later, the now slightly injured Houka pondered into the farthest rows of seats, rubbing the red hand imprint on his cheek thanks to Nonon, gritting his teeth as it stung painfully.

"Girls." Muttering to himself, he opened his laptop, entering any new pieces of data he found.

* * *

Soon, everyone had gathered in the stadium, and the show was ready to start. As usual, Ryuko, Mako, Tsumugu and Mikisugi were gathered outside, ready to sneak in quietly, discussing their plans to sabotage the festival.

And then, the great moment came. Ragyo, in her magnificent costume/dress, walked on to the stage, followed by Rei and Nui, who were then welcomed by the Four Devas on the sides of the stage. Giving the Four Devas a warm look like they were an old friend, she soon stopped to look at Nonon, who purposely looked away, her hands starting to sweat.

"What's wrong, Nonon dear? How's your father, by the way?"

"Nothing, Ragyo-sama. My father is perfectly fine, thank you." Lying through her teeth, Nonon shakily smiled at her. With a nod, Ragyo continued onto the middle of the stage, where a button was waiting there to greet her.

"Now, we begin the Great Cultural and Sports Festival!" Spreading her arms wide like she was receiving great applause and victory, she pressed the button. Almost immediately, the audience had vanished. Into scarlet blood-colored life fiber cocoons, that is. On cue, Ryuko burst into the stadium **(DON'T LOSE YOUR WAY! Soz I'm listening to it right now xD) **along with Mako, Kinagase and Mikisugi aka. glowing nipples dude.

"Kiryuuin Satsuki! Let's end this now!" Pointing her gleaming scissors blade at the Student Council President, she declared her motive to defeat the navy haired Satsuki.

"So you are the one called Ryuko Matoi?" Ragyou glanced behind her, the rainbow shimmering lights on her costume and her hair snatching all the light from around them, creating shadows over the others in front of her.

"And that is Senketsu, I see. The fruit of Doctor Matois last futile efforts. It's more beautiful than I thought." The CEO continued, her words not showing any shards of emotion despite the compliment.

"I swear, you Kiryuuins sure love to talk down to people!" Taking the compliment as sarcasm, the rebellious Ryuko **(Yay alliteration) **aimed her fierce eyes at the considerately taller Ragyou.

"Of course, after all, I am the one that knows everything about this world. I am the leader of the Kiryuuin Conglomerate, Ragyou Kiryuuin—" The towering silver haired Ragyou, with eyes that seemed to glare into the deep depths of someone's soul, widened as she looked down to see a sword shoved into her chest. An all too familiar sword.

"What is the meaning of this, Satsuki?"

"The time for speeches is over, Director." With a blunt and short comment, Satsuki pushed the blade of Bakuzan even further, causing a huge fountain of crimson sticky blood to gush out. Ragyou's arrogance had been reduced to an expression of utter disbelief. Not seeming to care that it was her mother, Satsuki threw Ragyou off her beloved sword and tossed her onto a metal post shaped like a crucifix. **(*cue holy singing)**

"As of this moment, I, Satsuki Kiryuuin and Honnouji Academy, declare our rebellion!" Her powerful voice resounding through the stadium, Satuski glared at her mother with eyes that would kill if they were weapons. Despite the fact that Ryuko just as shocked as Ragyou, the latter quickly regained her composure, and threw her head back, laughing maniacally.

"Oh? Trying to take the throne from me? Aren't you confident." Ragyou's eyes seemed to glow with the color of bloodlust, and stared into Satsuki, strangely unafraid. _No. She was staring, behind Satsuki. Ragyou was staring at a person behind Satsuki._ Almost immediately, another sharp bladed weapon was stabbed into Satsuki's Junketsu, with the dark blue haired girl's face turning from firmness to a mix of terror and surprise. Whipping her head around, Satsuki turned to see the Non-Athletic Committee Chair, her very own childhood friend, tears streaming down her face, hands trembling, plunging a dagger into her.

"…Nonon?"

**Cliffy! Yeah I tried to make the characters sound as in character as possible. So if any of the characters sound OOC, please point it out! **

**Mako: Author-san! You should be fine! After all, you made this fanfic and you have us, and and and and...**

**Gamagoori: Mankanshoku! Calm down! You're overheating!**

**Me: ._. Who let them in here?**

**Excalibur: FOOLS! We all know since I, the great Excalibur whose legend started in the 12th Century, am here, the Author can create a masterpiece of a fanfiction!**

**Me: WRONG ANIME EXCALIBUR GO BACK TO SOUL EATER! (Does anyone watch it btw?)**

**Houka: And thats it for our little backstage scene *waves and pretends not to notice us* Please read and review. I would like to see how this story turns out.**


End file.
